


clicking

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre and Post Canon, Prompt Fill, its an annoying habit keith gets used too, shiro can click his jaw, this is dumb please ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: One of the boys has a habit that the other isn't particularly fond of but they don't HATE it so they let the other keep doing it.





	

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and counts to 10. Well. He tries too anyways. When he realizes he’s following the ‘pop pop’ noise Shiro’s making with his jaw, Keith gives up and shoots his study buddy a glare.

 

“Can you _please_  not do that?”

 

Shiro looks up from his physics book, fingers pausing mid-pencil twirl. “Not do what? Study?” His voice is dripping with amusement, “If I don’t do that then I’m not gonna pass the next test and I’ll have to-”

 

Keith stops that joke half-way because he already knows where _that_  one is going. He’s been on the receiving end of it one times too many times. “Not _that_. I meant your jaw. You were clicking it again.”

 

With a surprised look, Shiro raises a hand up to touch his left cheek, “Was I? Sorry. I know it bugs you.”

 

“It bugs me that you can make your jaw make that noise in the first place,” Keith shudders. To Keith, it always sounds like the bones are struggling to align back into place. It’s just freaky. And  _wrong_. The human body shouldn't be able to make a loud noise like that. 

 

Shiro’s smiling apologetically at him, “Sorry. I can’t help it. I’ll try not to do it.” 

 

He smiles back, weakly because Keith knows Shiro’s going to start making the noise again when he stops paying attention. Shiro clicks his jaw the same way other people will click their mechanical pens when thinking or tap their foot.

 

It can’t be helped.

 

Keith supposes he’ll get used to it eventually.

 

–

 

“Dude. What’s that noise?” Hunk asks in alarm.

 

Keith looks up from his bowl, a spoonful of food goo in his mouth. Pidge and Lance are glancing around them, frowning as they search for…

 

“What noise?” Keith asks.

 

“That clicking noise! Can’t you hear it?”

 

Keith tilts his head to the side. Ah. There it is. It’s…

 

He laughs and gently nudges Shiro’s arm. Their leader starts and looks up from the book he’s got propped in front of his plate, blinking with wide eyes up at Keith, “What?”

 

Keith uses his spoon to point at Shiro with a grin, “You were making that noise again.”

 

“Oh. Oops.” Shiro grins sheepishly. 

 

“That was _you_? How did you do that?” Lance demands.

 

Shiro taps his jaw, “My jaw. I just… I dunno. Make it click? Kind of drag the lower part against the joint or something?”

 

“Freaky,” Hunk shudders as Pidge declares, “That’s _cool_!”

 

Keith shovels another spoonful of the green goo into his mouth and sighs because he can’t _believe_  he’s gotten so used to the sound that he’d _missed it all together_  just now. 


End file.
